


One Good Fucking

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Pegging, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: Sensual Pinecest Pegging





	One Good Fucking

Dipper dropped his keys on the table just inside the door. It had been a long day, but relaxing: a walk down to the waterfront and then down the beach, lunch at that cafe that did the fusion cuisine that Mabel liked to much, an afternoon of shopping in the tacky little tourist shops in town, ice cream bought out of the side of a truck, and then they’d watched the sunset from the pier. It was the sort of day this vacation was supposed to be all about, but damned if hadn’t tired him out.

His sister seemed to have had the wind taken out of her too. Mabel lazily spun and leaned against the back of their vacation rental’s big overstuffed sofa, then teetered slowly backward, to land head down and legs up on the cushions, her flowy skirt falling down over her torso.

“Hoo-boo, broseph. You sure do know how to show a girl a good time.”

“It’s all the in planning, Mabes.” He kicked off his sneakers and headed into the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”

She kicked her legs idly in the air. “What’re you having?”

“Scotch.” The sound of ice hitting a glass already rang in the air.

Mabel pulled a face. “Blech! How can you drink that stuff?”

“To each their own. There’s still some champagne from last night; would a Mimosa interest you?”

“You know the just way to a girl’s heart.”

“What? alcohol?”

She made a little laughing snort. “Delicious food, drinks, and pampering. Thanks again for planning this vay-cay; it’s been so great so far.”

Dipper returned bearing their drinks. As he went to pass Mabel her’s, a bulge, revealed by the raising of her skirts caught his eye. He arched an eyebrow, then sighed. “Mabel, have you been wearing that all day?”

She raised her head awkwardly to look up her crotch, then gave him a confused look. “What? You mean Mr. Pickle?”

“Yes.”

She shrugged. “Yep. Gives me confidence to swing some pipe.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and dropped to the sofa next to her. “You don’t think wearing a strapon around in public is a little weird?”

“Have you met me? Besides, even you didn’t notice.”

That was true; although as he sipped his drink he realized that he probably would have if he’d given in to any of the countless tempting moments today to get a little handsy with her. He reached down and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. In kind, she put her hand on his and squeezed back.

“So” Mabel moved one ankle in a little circle, “is it just drinks and then bed?”

“Could be, if that’s what you want.”

Dipper felt her leg shift over to press against his shoulder. “Well, it was a big day but it doesn’t seem quite complete yet.”

He slipped his hand from her shoulder over to her collarbone. “I think I could be convinced to partake in a little more activity.”

Mabel’s hand still rested on his; she gripped and guided his hand up her body until it rested on Mr. Pickle. Dipper looked down at her and saw a grin of outstanding smugness, the kind only Mabel was capable of. He sighed. “Is it worth trying to put up a resistance?”

His sister cocked an eyebrow at him, then reached over and poked at the bulge in his own lap, eliciting a little jump of surprise from him. He smiled at her and tossed back the rest of his drink. “OK, I’m in.”

In a flash, she righted herself on the couch and was suddenly leaning into him, lips pressed hungrily against his. He put his arms around her, drawing her in close, and felt her held glass between them. She pulled back a little, drew the glass to her lips, and tipped her head back dramatically. As he went to return to the kiss, a fingertip pressed to his lips. Mabel made a slightly strained expression, then released a huge burp.

He spoke awkwardly with her finger on his mouth. “Have I told you lately that you’re a delicate flower?”

“Shut up, you love it.” She set her glass on the coffee table and then kissed from the line of his jaw down to his collar, sending little thrills through him. He reached down and gathered up two handfuls of her bottom and pulled her into him, while she undid the top two buttons of his shirt with her teeth. A moment later Mabel’s shirt and bra landed on the floor near the couch, followed by Dipper’s pants, then the skirt and a handful of socks and a couple of pairs of underwear.

* * *

There was a brief recess for some necessary prep work before they reconvened their activity at the bed. Dipper found himself pushed down on the mattress as Mabel crawled on top of him, showering his face with little kisses. She let him catch her mouth with his and rewarded him with the flicker of her tongue between his lips.

She let her fingers trace down the contours of his chest and stomach and then to tease over his cock. He moaned into her at the contact and dug his fingers into the thick brown mass of her hair. Mabel broke from the kiss and smirked down at him, pleased at the way the little noises he made when she pushed his buttons.

Still smiling, she lowered herself down between his legs. Her tongue flicked out over the head of his dick in a rapid motion and Dipper made another adorable noise of pleasure in his throat. Carefully, teasingly, she put her mouth to work on him and grabbed the lube with her free hand. She pressed slick fingers against his rectum, rubbing gently, letting him get used to the contact.

First one finger then another, slipped inside as she drew him in and out of her mouth. She felt his hips rocking back and forth slightly now in response to her movements. He got like this when she got him worked up, unable to keep still. She let him slip out from her lips and felt his cock rest against a her cheek. Curling her fingers slightly, she looked up at her brother and marvelled at the look of abandon on his face.

“Is your boypussy ready for Mr. Pickle now?”

He froze, the little unconscious movements of his body ceasing in an instant. His eye opened and he looked down at her, brows furrowing. After a still moment he spoke. “Nope, I don’t know where you got that word but I’m vetoing it right now.”

She gave him a wounded look. “You don’t like ‘boypussy’?”

“Yeah, that’s about a negative two on the sexyness scale.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are a tough audience.”

“No you…” he drew in a sudden intake of breath as she resumed messaging inside him, “are just hopeless at dirty talk.”

Her mouth dropped open for a moment. Then she clenched her jaw. “Oh is that so, mister? Well, you certainly seem to like what I’m doing down here.”

“Yeah it’s…” another ragged breath, “it’s good.”

Mabel gave him a long like from base to tip. “And it certainly seems like you’re ready for Mist…” she caught herself. “It seems like you’re ready to be fucked. Is that right?”

His eyes opened again and she could see an impressed look in them. He nodded.

Confidence flooded her; she doubled down. “Say it.”

“Fuck me, Mabel.”

That did it; wild horses were going to keep her restrained now. She removed her fingers from him and raised his legs up, then moved to put the tip of her toy against him. It took a moment to properly align things, but then it began to glide in. She felt his legs wrap around her, drawing her closer against him. His head fell back when the toy was entirely inside him and Mabel let her hand fall to his cheek and cup his face, then ran it down his throat and over his collarbone to brace herself against his chest.

Very slowly, she began to thrust in and out of him. Each stroke elicited another little moan from her brother’s throat. Her tempo grew slowly. She looked down and was pleased with the way the motion of her fucking made his cock bob and weave, tracing little random patterns in the air. A little milky bead of precum was forming at the tip and she watched as it swelled until the movement of their bodies flung it clear.

Hands reached up and grasped her, pulling down into a deep long kiss, tongues playing over one another as the intensity of her thrusts grew. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, biting his lower lip as his eye locked with hers. 

“For fuck sake, Dip. You are so hot.” She whispered.

“Look who’s talking.”

She reached her free hand down and wrapped it around his cock. She could feel his hips moving furiously, moving himself against the toy and her hand both. She stroked up and down, trying to work in time with herself. Finally she felt his legs tighten against her body and his cock twitch in her hand. The semen splashed over her stomach, her breasts, his chest and even a little one on of Dipper’s cheeks, until he collapsed back against the bed, breath coming in huge uneven gasps.

Mabel let the toy slip from inside him, planted an elbow on either side of her brother’s head, leaned down, and kissed his forehead. “Did I fuck you good?”

He smiled. “So good.”

She attempted an innocent pout. “So what sort of reward do I get for doing such a good job?”

In one sudden, unexpected movement, he wrapped his arms around her in a sticky hug and rolled her onto her back. His lips pressed against hers for a moment and she felt a hand at the buckles to Mr. Pickle’s straps, undoing them. Then he broke the kiss, spread her legs and headed south. From his enthusiasm, she knew just how much he appreciated her performance.


End file.
